Maddie
by bambiemag
Summary: Michael est dévasté par la mort de son ami et ne semble même plus capable de donner à Sara l'amour qu'elle mérite. Il prend une décision qu'il risque bien de regretter... car il n'a pas conscience en cet instant de tout ce qu'il pourrait perdre.
1. Culpabilité

Maddie

_**Maddie **_

**Sara** : Michael !!

Michael entendit la douce voix de Sara qu'il sentit légèrement teintée d'exaspération. Il savait que malgré toute la volonté qu'elle mettait pour être patiente avec lui, la jeune femme détestait être en retard. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier mais garda malgré tout son regard fixé sur le paysage qu'il voyait de la fenêtre. Il perçut sa présence et son regard doux sur lui. Sara savait à quel point l'après Fox River était dur pour Michael. Elle savait aussi que l'homme qu'elle aimait portait en lui un poids qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Elle vint s'asseoir lentement à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

**Sara **: Michael… Arrête de te torturer.

Il ferma les yeux.

**Michael** : Il faut vraiment qu'on fête ça ?

Sara retira sa main.

**Sara** : Je croyais que tu étais heureux de ta liberté et de celle de ton frère ?

Il se leva.

**Michael** : Je devrais être heureux que notre liberté à tous les deux ait condamné tous ces innocents ? Et Sucre tu crois qu'il devrait être heureux d'avoir été sacrifié pour mon frère et moi ?

Elle ferma les yeux, lasse d'entendre cet éternel refrain.

**Sara** : Sucre connaissait tous ces risques… je suis navrée pour lui, sincèrement, mais ça n'était pas ta faute.

**Michael** : Explique ça à Maricruz… et à leur enfant.

**Sara** : Maricruz l'a bien compris… c'est aussi pour Fernando qu'elle fait tout ça… ça fait un an Michael, un an que vous vous êtes évadés, et je suis sûre qu'à cette époque personne ne pouvait imaginer que vous seriez tous réhabilités y compris Sucre…

**Michael** : Ca lui fait une belle jambe là où il est.

Sara poussa un soupir de désapprobation en entendant ça.

**Sara** : Mais c'est important pour Maricruz et son fils de le savoir innocent. Et c'est important pour tout le monde que tu sois là.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, son regard s'accrocha à celui de sa douce.

**Michael** : Je n'en ai pas la force.

Elle se leva.

**Sara** : Donc tu ne viens pas ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Sara resta un instant à le regarder puis tourna les talons, visiblement résignée. Il sentit un pincement en voyant le regard déçu de celle qu'il aimait.

**Michael** : Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait…

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, dos à lui.

**Sara** : Je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sara** : Je suis juste un peu déçue. Je ne te croyais pas du genre à tourner le dos au fils de celui que tu considérais comme ton meilleur ami.

**Michael** : Comment veux-tu que j'affronte le regard de cet enfant en sachant que c'est à cause de moi qu'il ne connaîtra pas son père ?

**Sara** : De la même façon qu'il me faudra affronter le regard de Maricruz quand je lui dirais que tu n'as pas eu le courage de venir voir ce petit être.

Elle le fixa un instant et sortit. Michael se sentit très mal. Oui Sara tentait d'être patiente chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple, mais visiblement elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher toutes les déceptions que le comportement de Michael lui infligeait. Seulement comment pouvait-il retrouver le sourire alors que son ami Sucre n'était mort que depuis quelques mois. Michael avait demandé à son ancien compagnon de cellule de l'aider à remettre cette ordure de T-bag en prison et ça lui avait coûté la vie. Un tournevis enfoncé juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur avait suffit à provoquer une hémorragie et à faire que l'enfant de Sucre était aujourd'hui orphelin de son père. Tout ça pour la vie de Lincoln, pour l'entêtement de Michael à vouloir tout contrôler, et pour sa conscience. Sa conscience qui était rongée par la culpabilité aujourd'hui. Malgré l'envie de Michael de cesser de faire souffrir les autres par son comportement, il savait que son entourage en pâtissait quand même. Sara surtout. Il se demandait pourquoi, après huit mois passés auprès de lui, elle n'était pas encore partie. Il lui faisait vivre un calvaire : Pas de tendresse, pas d'attention. Il était incapable de lui donné quoi que se soit de tout ça, malgré ce besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui.

Sara grimpa silencieusement dans la voiture de Lincoln. Celui-ci regarda le visage de la jeune femme.

**Lincoln** : Il ne viendra pas ?

**Sara** : Non.

Il détacha sa ceinture.

**Lincoln** : Je vais aller lui parler…

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

**Sara** : Non. Il a besoin de solitude.

**Lincoln** : Et nos besoins à nous il y pense ?

Elle lâcha le bras de celui qu'elle pouvait considérer aujourd'hui comme son beau-frère et baissa les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Tu lui as dit Sara ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard qui exprimait à la fois la culpabilité et la tristesse.

**Sara** : Je ne me vois pas le lui dire alors que même la naissance de l'enfant de son meilleur ami ne lui redonne pas le sourire.

**Lincoln** : Oui mais là c'est différent.

Sara baissa la tête.

**Lincoln** : Il faudra bien que tu lui dises Sara, et il faudra bien qu'il réagisse, sinon c'est moi qui vais le secouer.

Sara sourit.

**Sara **: Merci d'être là Linc…

Il parut surpris d'entendre ça de la bouche de Sara. Elle et lui avaient, certes, développés un lien amical, depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint au Panama, et surtout depuis que Michael avait cessé de lui donner de l'affection, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que sa présence réconfortait la jeune femme. Lincoln avait toujours crû être moins doué que son frère en matière de relations avec les autres, mais apparemment, depuis un an, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il démarra et ils rejoignirent la maison de Maricruz où ils étaient invités à dîner. La jeune femme déjà très chagrinée par la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait le fut encore un peu plus par l'absence de celui que Sucre considérait comme son frère depuis leur cohabitation à Fox River. Jamais Maricruz n'avait tenu Michael pour responsable, et pourtant ça aurait été la chose la plus facile à faire pour elle. Mais elle savait trop à quel point la douleur de perdre quelqu'un était déjà difficilement supportable. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait pas accuser Michael du geste de T-Bag, ni même lui reprocher de ne pas avoir reçu ce tournevis à la place de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sara s'extasia longuement devant le bébé à la peau bronzée de Maricruz, sous l'œil amusé de Lincoln qui se disait qu'elle avait vraiment la fibre maternelle en elle. Il ramena la jeune femme chez elle dans la soirée. Sara remarqua immédiatement que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et ce fut avec une boule au ventre qu'elle monta dans leur appartement. Elle se déshabilla silencieusement et rejoignit le lit dans lequel Michael était déjà couché. Il dormait. Du moins, il faisait semblant, elle n'était pas dupe. Depuis huit mois qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits avec lui, elle avait appris à reconnaître les phases du sommeil de Michael à sa respiration. Mais elle préférait lui faire croire qu'elle ignorait qu'il faisait semblant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle arriverait à tenir au rythme des autos flagellations de Michael, des rares nuits d'amour qu'il lui accordait et de son ignorance, qu'elle savait involontaire, mais qui la torturait. Et puis, elle pensait à l'avenir et se disait, qu'un tas de choses allaient changés et qu'elle ne se voyait pas affronter ça seule. Pourtant, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Michael, elle savait que s'il la forçait à choisir, il ne l'emporterait pas. Bien que toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, le sommeil vint s'emparer de Sara. A son réveil, Michael n'était plus là, comme d'habitude. La seule chose qu'il ne rejetait pas, c'était sa carrière. Il avait retrouvé un boulot d'architecte dans un petit cabinet et y consacrait tout son temps, ce qui lui permettait d'oublier toutes ses fautes. Il savait que ni Linc ni Sara n'étaient responsables de la mort de Sucre et des autres, mais quand il les voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.


	2. Besoin de vengeance

Un mois passa encore avant que Sara, de plus en plus poussée par Lincoln, ne décide de parler à Michaël

Un mois passa encore avant que Sara, de plus en plus poussée par Lincoln, ne décide de parler à Michael. Elle l'attendit donc sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre du boulot. Il était 22h30. Michael fut surpris de la trouver là, car depuis quelques temps Sara était si fatiguée qu'elle n'attendait plus son retour pour se coucher. En même temps il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il supportait lui-même assez mal sa propre présence. Il eut un sourire en la voyant. Sara ne méritait vraiment pas ça, et il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Seulement depuis quelques temps il réfléchissait à T-Bag, toujours en fuite, et avait finit par prendre une décision.

**Michael** : Salut.

Il réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois jours déjà. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche et s'assit à côté d'elle. Sara se dit qu'elle avait bien choisi son jour car visiblement Michael semblait d'humeur moins morose, et enclin à discuter. C'était rare, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

**Michael** : Ta journée c'est bien passée ?

**Sara** : En faite, j'ai dû écourter mon temps de travail.

**Michael** : Pourquoi ?

**Sara** : J'ai fait un malaise à l'hôpital.

Sara avait retrouvé un emploi dans un hôpital, chose qu'elle n'avait pas crû possible un an auparavant.

**Michael** : Rien de grave ?

**Sara** : Non…Enfin… Il faut que je te parle Michael

Michael la coupa.

**Michael** : Il faut que je te parle aussi.

**Sara** : Mais…

**Michael** : Je dois le retrouver Sara.

Sara le regarda sans comprendre.

**Sara** : Qui ?

**Michael** : T-Bag…

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle en oublia presque ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Sara** : Mais… Comment ? Quand ?

**Michael** : Je vais partir au Panama et tenter de le retrouver. Dés que possible.

Elle le suivit du regard quand il se leva, hésitant entre incompréhension et colère

**Sara** : Mais enfin Michael, la police est sur ses traces et ne le trouve pas. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le retrouver ?

**Michael** : Oui. Parce que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur la police : Je suis un ancien fugitif, je sais comment il réagit.

**Sara** : Michael. Tu te rends compte de…

**Michael** : Il faut que je le fasse Sara. Je n'arriverai pas à faire taire ma conscience, tant que je ne l'aurai pas remis en taule.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma en voyant le visage déterminé de Michael. Il y eut un long silence avant que Sara ne reprenne la parole, la tête baissée.

**Sara **: Combien de temps ça prendra ?

**Michael** : Je n'en sais rien. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve

**Sara** : Et nous ?

Elle avait relevé les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait mais Michael fixait le sol. Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis Michael ferma brièvement les yeux avant de regarder sa compagne.

**Michael** : Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as connu. Et je ne le redeviendrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fait justice pour Sucre.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle finit par hocher la tête en signe positif et se leva.

**Sara** : Très bien Michael, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin alors… vas-y

Il sembla surpris qu'elle lui donne son accord.

**Sara** : Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires.

**Michael** : Pourquoi ?

**Sara** : Parce que je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi en attendant que tu partes. Et… et je ne peux pas attendre que tu aies remis de l'ordre dans ton esprit. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant avant de te supplier de rester.

Il ferma les yeux en voyant la douleur sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait si fort malgré la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Elle monta et prit quelques affaires, le visage couvert de larmes. Elle l'entendit monter et essuya ses yeux tout en se dépêchant de finir.

**Michael** : Sara…

Elle ferma son sac, le mit sur son épaule et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha et caressa lentement sa joue.

**Sara** : Prends soin de toi Michael.

Il avait les yeux baissés. Elle le regarda un instant puis s'en alla lentement. Elle sortit et quand il entendit la porte se refermer, il laissa cette larme qu'il retenait, glisser le long de sa joue.

Il était minuit quand Lincoln fut tiré de son réveil par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il regarda son réveil et à la vue de l'heure il poussa un long soupir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds tandis qu'un autre coup de sonnette finissait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et se retrouva face à une Sara visiblement très embêtée de le réveiller. Quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et qu'elle portait un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, son visage se radoucit.

**Sara** : Je suis désolée de te faire ça Lincoln mais je ne savais absolument pas où aller à cette heure-là. J'ai bien pensé à Maricruz, mais elle a déjà assez de mal à dormir avec le bébé qui la réveille toutes les trois heures.

Il ouvrit la porte un peu plus largement.

**Lincoln** : C'est bon, entre.

Elle entra en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son gilet. Lincoln referma la porte en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller. Il attrapa le sac de Sara et le déposa par terre. Elle le remercia d'un léger sourire.

**Lincoln** : Tu veux qu'on parle maintenant ou tu préfères te coucher ?

**Sara** : Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de parler.

**Lincoln** : Viens.

Il passa devant elle et alla dans le salon où elle le suivit. Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en enfilant un t-shirt.

**Lincoln** : C'est Michael ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Après une gorgée, elle le posa sur la table.

**Sara** : Qui d'autre arrive à me faire tant de mal ?

**Lincoln** : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

**Sara** : Il part.

**Lincoln** : Où ?

**Sara **: Chercher T-bag…

Lincoln écarquilla grand les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Mais il est fou !

**Sara** : Oui… c'est justement pour ça qu'il pense qu'il doit le retrouver.

Lincoln hocha la tête en signe de déni, puis il regarda la jeune femme.

**Lincoln** : Est-ce que tu lui as dit Sara ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Non.

**Lincoln** : Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre qu'il resterait s'il savait.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Mais tu ne comprends pas Lincoln. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste par obligation. Je veux qu'il reste par amour, parce qu'il est bien avec moi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Michael n'est plus capable d'être heureux.

**Lincoln** : C'est faux ! S'il y a bien une personne qui peut le rendre heureux c'est toi. Je vais aller le secouer cet abruti !

**Sara** : Non. Je ne veux pas.

Il la regarda et sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

**Sara** : J'ai compris que s'il était l'homme que j'aime, il ne serait jamais l'homme avec qui je peux mener cette vie dont je rêve. Mais malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait, malgré la douleur que je ressens maintenant que je l'ai perdu, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus. Il va déjà assez mal comme ça.

**Lincoln** : Ca ne peut pas se passer ainsi Sara.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il vit Sara éclater en sanglots. Il resta à la regarder sans savoir que faire. Il aimait beaucoup Sara, il trouvait que c'était une fille adorable, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su comme s'y prendre avec elle. Lincoln n'était pas le genre d'homme à être ami avec une femme. Et pourtant, la bienséance voulait qu'il ne puisse être rien de plus qu'un ami pour Sara. Il posa alors juste une main dans son dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là. La jeune femme sembla apprécier ce geste, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

**Sara** : Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher.

Il se leva, content qu'elle mette fin à cette situation qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

**Lincoln** : Tu vas prendre mon lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Oh non Linc', je ne veux pas te prendre ton lit, je vais prendre le canapé, ça m'ira très…

Il la coupa.

**Lincoln** : Je ne suis pas expert en bonnes manières, mais je sais que laisser le canapé à une femme, surtout à celle de son frère, est vraiment très grossier.

Elle sourit et se leva.

**Sara** : C'est gentil. Mais je ne suis pas la femme de ton frère.

Il baissa les yeux en entendant cette affirmation.

**Lincoln** : Peut-être, mais tu es quand même une femme. Prends mon lit Sara s'il te plait.

Elle le regarda un instant, touchée par le fait que Lincoln souffre pour elle. Elle esquissa un bref sourire, le remercia et alla vers la chambre de Lincoln. Celui-ci resta un instant à regarder la porte que Sara venait de fermer et finit par prendre des couvertures dans le placard et par s'allonger sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, Lincoln se leva en même temps que le soleil. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, hanté par la souffrance de Sara. Au bout de deux longues heures à réfléchir, il attrapa sa veste et sortit. Il savait qu'il avait promis à Sara de ne pas le faire, mais il fallait qu'il parle à son frère. Il tambourina contre la porte de son appartement et attendit quelques minutes que Michael vienne ouvrir. Il sembla surpris de trouver son frère debout à 8 heures du matin.

**Michael** : Salut Linc.

Il l'invita à entrer et Lincoln constata que Michael était en train de faire ses valises.

**Lincoln** : Alors c'est vrai ? Tu pars ?

Michael le regarda, sachant désormais où Sara avait passé la nuit.

**Michael** : Elle va bien ?

**Lincoln** : Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

**Michael** : Linc…

**Lincoln** : Pourquoi tu fais ça Michael ? Tu sais que tu es en train de détruire ta vie et celle de Sara ?

Michael qui avait repris la préparation de sa valise s'arrêta et regarda son frère.

**Michael** : Je fais justement tout ça pour elle. Pour qu'elle retrouve cet homme qu'elle aimait, pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.

**Lincoln** : Et pour ça tu es obligé de l'abandonner et de partir à la recherche de ce cinglé ?

**Michael** : Oui.

Lincoln le regarda, ne suivant pas tout à fait le raisonnement de son frère. Si être un génie signifiait avoir l'esprit aussi tordu, il se félicitait de ne pas en être un.

**Lincoln** : Tu as conscience qu'elle ne sera pas forcément là à ton retour ?

Ce point là, Michael ne semblait pas vraiment l'avoir envisagé car un léger doute passa dans son regard. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

**Michael** : Je prends le risque. Quoiqu'il se passe en mon absence, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est son bonheur.

Lincoln sembla excédé d'entendre ça.

**Lincoln** : Putain Mike, si c'est vraiment le cas, reste là avec elle ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle est dingue de toi et que pour la rendre heureuse, il suffirait juste de faire un peu plus attention à elle !

Michael se retourna vers lui, en colère.

**Michael** : Je ne peux pas Linc ! Pas tant que tout ça me trotte dans la tête !

Lincoln baissa les yeux tout comme Michael qui s'en voulut d'avoir hurler ainsi.

**Michael** : Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle jusqu'à mon retour. Ca prendra peut-être moins longtemps qu'on ne le pense.

Lincoln releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son frère. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il savait, mais il avait promis à Sara de ne pas le faire.

**Lincoln** : Tu ne t'imagines pas tout ce que tu es en train de perdre en faisant ça. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux très bien. Je m'occuperai d'elle.

**Michael** : Merci.

Lincoln s'approcha de la valise de son frère.

**Lincoln** : Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

**Michael** : En faite, mon avion part dans une heure, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes à l'aéroport.

**Lincoln **: Bien.

Il l'emmena alors à l'aéroport. Sur le chemin, il ne cessa de se demander s'il ne devait pas dire tout ce qu'il savait à son frère pour le retenir parce que, pour ça ou par pur égoïsme, il voulait que Michael reste. Mais il n'en fit rien et regarda simplement son frère embarquer avec un pincement au cœur.

Lorsque Lincoln rentra chez lui une demi-heure plus tard et que Sara croisa son regard, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait été voir Michael. Il semblait triste, et sur un type comme Lincoln, qui ne laissait jamais paraître ses sentiments, c'était une chose étrange. Il s'assit face à Sara qui était attablée devant un bol de café. Elle le dévisagea un instant.

**Sara** : Tu es allé le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête lentement pour dire oui.

**Sara** : Et ?

Il releva les yeux et la regarda.

**Lincoln** : Il est parti…

Il vit les yeux de la douce jeune femme se remplir de larmes. Elle savait qu'il devait partir mais apprendre qu'il s'éloignait d'elle de minutes en minutes, était devenu une réalité très douloureuse. Elle s'effondra en pleurs sous le regard impuissant de Lincoln. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte fraternelle et pleura de plus belle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura des mots rassurants.

**Lincoln** : Je suis là Sara…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les larmes de la jeune femme ne s'asséchant que difficilement.


	3. Retour

_2 ans plus tard_

Sara était étendue sur la pelouse, un livre à la main et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Le soleil brillait et le parc était rempli de parents qui jouaient avec leurs enfants. La jeune femme jetait de fréquents coups d'œil au grand homme qui chatouillait une petite fille dont le rire emplissait le cœur de Sara d'une joie qu'elle ne connaissait plus que grâce à elle. La fillette avait fêté ses un an quelques mois auparavant et Sara se rendait compte que depuis sa naissance c'était pour elle qu'elle avançait chaque jour. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle vit la petite fille juste devant elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La fillette se pencha vers Sara et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez. Sara sourit. Maddie avait ce don, probablement hérité de son père, de savoir quand les grandes personnes avaient besoins de réconfort. Sara regarda Lincoln s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lincoln** : Elle se demandait pourquoi tu étais si triste.

Sara sourit.

**Sara** : Je ne le suis pas. Je vous regardais et j'étais en train de me dire que j'avais beaucoup de chance de vous avoir dans ma vie tous les deux.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Lincoln lui prit la main en lui faisant un tendre sourire. Ils étaient tellement pris dans l'euphorie du moment qu'ils ne virent pas qu'au loin un homme les observait avec un pincement au cœur. Il vit Lincoln prendre la petite dans ses bras et la faire voler dans les air. Il fut surpris de voir cet homme si froid être si heureux avec cette fillette. Son regard se posa sur Sara. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi douce et semblait si comblée. Elle avait un sourire paisible qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une seule fois auparavant. Il les observa un long moment s'éloigner telle une petite famille et partit en direction de son ancien appartement, qu'il espérait toujours à lui. Il ignorait ce que Sara avait pu en faire après son départ. Il le sut lorsque après avoir glisser la clef dans la porte, il pénétra dans le grand appartement. Il voulut allumer la lumière mais constata qu'il n'y avait plus de courant. En deux ans, le service d'électricité avait dû couper le courant ce qui signifiait que Sara ne vivait plus ici. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsqu'il constata que la totalité des affaires de la jeune femme n'étaient plus là. Il regarda sur le meuble et vit le double de la clef de l'appartement. Il sentit son cœur se fendre devant tant de signes d'abandon de tout espoir de la part de celle qu'il aimait. Il alluma quelques bougies, s'assit sur le canapé et attrapa le cadre photo qui était retourné sur la table. Il caressa tendrement la photo d'eux qui avait été prise dans un des rares moments où Michael et elle avaient été heureux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se demanda pourquoi il avait été à ce point stupide. Elle avait refait sa vie et il l'avait perdu comme le lui avait dit son frère. Mais il allait la récupérer, il n'avait pas passé deux ans à chasser ses démons pour la perdre à son retour. Qu'importait les bras desquels il allait devoir l'arracher. Car au fond de lui, un mauvais pressentiment lui soufflait que pour récupérer Sara, il allait avoir à faire à Lincoln.

Le lendemain, Lincoln rentra chez lui après son boulot. Il devait être 16 heures quand il pénétra dans l'immeuble qui abritait son appartement. Il monta les escaliers, le téléphone portable plaqué contre l'oreille.

**Lincoln** : Ok, pas de problème. Elle va être ravie que se sois toi qui ailles la chercher à la crèche.

**Sara** : Tu peux venir quand même Linc, on va aller faire un tour au parc.

Lincoln avait glissé la clef dans la porte quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée à la vue de son frère face à lui. Sara dut sentir le trouble de son interlocuteur parce qu'elle lui demanda s'il était toujours là. Il reprit contenance.

**Lincoln** : Oui.

**Sara** : Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

**Lincoln **: Heu non, pas ce soir Sara.

**Sara** : Ok. On se voit plus tard ?

**Lincoln** : Oui. A plus tard.

Il raccrocha et les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment. Enfin, Michael décida de rompre ce silence pesant.

**Michael** : Salut Linc…

Lincoln n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait depuis quand il avait cesser d'espérer le retour de ce frère qui lui manquait tant. Pourtant, bizarrement en cet instant, il ne ressentit aucunement le soulagement qu'il aurait dû éprouver. Michael ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en était de la réaction de son frère, mais il savait ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui. Il espérait que Lincoln le serre dans ses bras et lui dise qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Mais son grand frère n'en fit rien et ouvrit juste la porte en lui disant d'entrer. Michael s'exécuta et repéra immédiatement les jouets de bébé au centre du salon. Lincoln suivit son regard et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il se précipita pour les ramasser et indiqua à Michael de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit.

**Lincoln** : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Michael regarda son frère en se disant que les premiers mots qu'il prononçait ressemblaient fortement à ce que lui avait dit sa voisine le jour où il avait été lui emprunter du lait.

**Michael** : Je veux bien une bière.

Lincoln sembla ravi d'avoir une excuse pour s'éloigner. Pendant que son frère était à la cuisine, Michael se pencha vers le petit guéridon qui était à côté du canapé et prit la photo qui était posée dessus. Elle représentait Lincoln, Sara et la petite qu'il avait vu la veille au parc. Lincoln revint à ce moment et en le voyant, Michael reposa la photo. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet Sara pour le moment. Il prit la bière que lui tendait Lincoln et celui-ci s'assit sur le fauteuil face à lui.

**Lincoln** : Tu es revenu depuis quand ?

**Michael** : Hier.

**Lincoln** : Oh.

Lincoln but une gorgée de bière pour cacher qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps

**Michael** : Tout va bien Lincoln ?

Lincoln reposa sa bière sur la table.

**Lincoln** : Ouais… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Revoir son frère qui n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis deux ans c'est bien non ?

Alors voilà, Lincoln allait jouer le rôle de grand frère qu'il n'avait plus joué depuis ses 15 ans et faire un sermon à Michael.

**Lincoln** : Tu étais où Michael ?

**Michael** : A la recherche de T-Bag.

**Lincoln** : Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. T-Bag a été emprisonné il y a un an. C'est d'ailleurs la seule preuve qu'on a eu que tu étais encore en vie.

**Michael** : J'avais une promesse à tenir et besoin de me racheter.

**Lincoln** : Te racheter ? Oh c'est bien ça Michael… Sara sera ravie de savoir que tu t'es racheté auprès de tout le monde sauf elle.

Michael reposa sa bière à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touchée.

**Michael** : Je suis revenu pour ça.

Lincoln le fixa en ne sachant absolument pas s'il devait considérer cette nouvelle comme bonne ou non.

**Michael** : Je vous ai vu hier au parc. Elle à l'air d'aller bien.

Lincoln comprit alors que Michael connaissait désormais l'existence de Maddie.

**Lincoln** : Elle essaye d'avancer jour après jour.

**Michael** : Avec la petite fille ? Celle sur la photo ?

Lincoln baissa les yeux en triturant ses doigts.

**Michael** : Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

Michael remarqua que le regard de son frère était fuyant. Enfin il releva les yeux vers lui.

**Lincoln** : Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire tout ça Michael.

Michael le fixa un instant.

**Lincoln** : Elle est au parc. Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir.

Il hésita un instant puis se leva et commença à s'en aller. Il se retourna vers son frère avant de quitter les lieux.

**Michael** : Tu m'as manqué Linc. Et quoiqu'il se soit passé pendant ces deux ans, tu seras toujours mon frère.

Lincoln releva les yeux vers son frère, étonné de l'entendre dire ça. C'était comme si Michael lui disait que quoiqu'il ait fait, il lui pardonnait.

**Lincoln** : Tu m'as manqué aussi Michael.

Michael ferma les yeux, soulagé de l'entendre dire ça.


	4. Révélation

2 ans plus tard

Il s'en alla et rejoignit le parc. Il trouva Sara assise sur un banc, en train de surveiller la petite qui jouait dans le sable avec d'autres enfants. Elle était radieuse bien que ses sourcils froncés laissaient transparaître une certaine inquiétude. Il regarda la petite et se demanda un instant si c'était la fille de Sara. Quand il vit un sourire attendri sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait deviné depuis la veille. Sara avec le regard d'une mère, ça crevait les yeux. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la sentit se raidir d'un coup, pourtant elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé. Elle resta les yeux fixés sur la petite.

**Michael** : Bonjour.

Sara ne sembla pas surprise d'entendre cette voix, bien que légèrement tendue.

**Sara** : Tu as mis du temps.

Michael fronça les sourcils. Décidément aucune conversation ne commençait par un bonjour. Elle dut sentir les interrogations de Michael parce qu'elle crut bon de se justifier.

**Sara** : Linc vient de m'appeler…

Michael sourit. Bien sûre, Lincoln et elle semblaient si proches qu'il n'aurait pas dû douter un instant que son frère essaierait d'épargner un choc à Sara. Ce qui sembla positif à Michael, c'était qu'elle était resté là à l'attendre. Sara n'avait toujours pas tourné son regard vers lui et se bornait à fixer sa fille. Elle avait une raison à cela, autre que son côté mère protectrice : elle savait que si elle croisait le regard de Michael, son cœur lui jouerait un sale tour. Michael suivit le regard de Sara et le posa sur la petite.

**Michael** : Elle est magnifique. C'est ta fille ?

Sara ferma les yeux sans répondre.

**Michael** : Elle te ressemble.

**Sara** : C'est marrant parce que le plupart disent qu'elle ressemble à son père.

Michael la regarda.

**Michael** : Je ne pourrais pas dire, je ne connais pas son père.

Sara ferma de nouveau les yeux. Etait-il possible que l'intelligence de Michael se soit estompée à ce point ? Ou feignait-il de ne pas avoir reconnu les yeux de la petite ? Sara tourna enfin son regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

**Sara** : Bien sûre que tu le connais. C'est toi.

Le cœur de Michael manqua un battement. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? L'âge correspondait pourtant. Malgré son trouble intérieur, il ne montra rien en surface, ne lâchant pas du regard la petite. Sara l'observa attendant qu'il réagisse mais elle ne décela qu'une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Michael. Une boule vint alors se placer dans sa gorge, déçue qu'il ne ressente que de la tristesse à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il continua de fixer la petite tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Et alors que son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse pour s'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le nom de sa fille.

**Michael** : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Sara hésita. Avait-il le droit d'avoir un quelconque lien avec sa fille ? Avait-il le droit ne serait-ce que de connaître son nom ?

**Sara** : Maddie…

Le regard de Michael s'illumina alors.

**Michael** : C'est un très beau nom.

Sara déglutit en comprenant que la tristesse dans les yeux de Michael n'était pas parce qu'il apprenait qu'il avait une fille, mais parce qu'il comprenait qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Sara tourna de nouveau le regard vers sa fille.

**Sara** : J'avais prévue de te le dire. Seulement ce soir là tu m'as annoncé que pour redevenir cet homme que j'aimais tant, tu devais partir.

Michael la regarda revoyant en un instant cette soirée et le moment où Sara avait dit qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Il releva enfin la tête, le sillon d'une larme sur sa joue.

**Michael** : Je serais resté Sara…

Elle le regarda à son tour et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son cœur se serrer en voyant cette larme sur la joue de Michael.

**Sara** : Alors il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait te retenir ?

Il la regarda, surpris d'entendre cette sorte d'accusation mêlée à de la jalousie dans la bouche de Sara.

**Sara** : C'était exactement ce que je ne voulais surtout pas. Savoir que tu ne resterais pas pour moi mais par devoir, et en me disant ça aujourd'hui, j'ai la certitude que ce n'était pas seulement pour retrouver T-Bag que tu es parti mais aussi pour t'éloigner de moi.

**Michael** : C'est faux ! J'ai fait ça pour redevenir l'homme que tu mérites Sara.

**Sara** : Alors où étais-tu Michael ? Où étais-tu depuis que tu l'as remis en prison ?

Il baissa les yeux, comprenant à quel point toute sa quête l'avait éloigné de Sara et l'avait empêché de voir les plus beaux moments de sa fille.

**Michael** : Il fallait que je retrouve la fille de Charles et aussi les familles des victimes de T-Bag. Il fallait que je retrouve la paix.

**Sara** : Et c'est le cas ?

**Michael** : Oui.

Elle inspira profondément.

**Sara** : Et bien je suis contente que tu aies été là pour toutes ces familles Michael… parce que tu n'étais pas là pour la tienne. Et aujourd'hui, Maddie et moi n'avons plus besoin de toi.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant ça.

**Michael** : Sara…

**Sara** : Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que T-Bag avait été remis en prison, je me suis mise à espérer que tu pourrais quand même être là à temps pour voir ta fille grandir. Et puis les semaines ont passé et j'ai réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas. Quand Maddie a fait son premier sourire, j'ai compris que peu importait le moment où tu reviendrais, tu avais de toute façon raté le plus beau moment de sa vie de bébé.

Michael versa une larme de nouveau.

**Michael** : Je ne le savais pas Sara…

Sara hocha la tête s'étant attendu à entendre cette excuse.

**Sara** : Tu aurais dû le voir. Quand tu es parti, j'étais enceinte de deux mois et demi et j'avais le ventre déjà arrondi. Mais tu ne me touchais plus.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

**Michael** : Je suis désolé. Je voudrais rattraper tout ça et être là pour elle et pour toi.

**Sara** : C'est trop tard Michael ! C'est trop tard… Il n'y a plus de place pour toi dans notre vie.

Elle se leva et attrapa Maddie dans le bac à sable. Elle la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla sans un regard pour Michael. Celui-ci resta assis pendant des heures, ne pouvant plus bouger. Il réalisait que son besoin de venger Sucre lui avait tout fait perdre.


	5. Trahison

Sara alla sonner chez Lincoln et attendit qu'il lui ouvre bien qu'elle avait les clefs de l'appartement. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune femme en pleurs. Il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer et lui prit Maddie des bras. Elle alla dans la cuisine pendant que Lincoln suggérait à la petite de jouer un peu. Il la posa à terre et la laissa s'emparer d'un petit orgue. Il rejoignit Sara dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il la serra contre lui avec tendresse, ressentant toute la douleur de cette femme pour qui il éprouvait tant de choses. Elle pleura pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle s'éloigna alors des bras protecteurs de Lincoln pour se rapprocher de la porte et vérifier que la petite allait bien. Puis elle s'adossa contre le chambranle tandis que Lincoln s'asseyait sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

**Lincoln** : Tu lui as dit ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui.

**Sara** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Lincoln lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle ait besoin de cacher sa douleur par de l'humour. Elle baissa les yeux tout en croisant les bras.

**Lincoln** : Comment il a réagi ?

**Sara** : Visiblement il était loin de s'en douter.

**Lincoln** : Ce n'était pourtant pas l'impression qu'il m'a donnée. Enfin Michael est intelligent…

**Sara** : Ouais… sauf quand ça touche ses sentiments. Il n'a bien pas été capable de s'en rendre compte il y a deux ans.

Il hocha la tête lentement.

**Sara** : Il m'a demandé de lui laisser une autre chance.

Il la regarda vivement.

**Lincoln** : Tu vas le faire ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à son tour sur le plan de travail.

**Sara** : Non. Il ne mérite pas cette chance, ni auprès de moi, ni auprès de Maddie.

**Lincoln** : C'est son père Sara…

**Sara** : Non… Un père c'est un homme qui se réjouit à l'annonce de la grossesse, qui est là pour s'occuper de la maman pendant ces neufs mois, qui lui tient la main pendant l'accouchement, qui l'aide à devenir une bonne mère et qui est là pour tous les moments les plus beaux mais aussi les plus durs de la vie de l'enfant.

Elle prit la main de Lincoln.

**Sara** : A mes yeux c'est toi son père Lincoln.

Il la regarda ému par cette déclaration. Il ferma les yeux et elle le prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer contre elle et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il releva la tête et posa son front contre celui de Sara.

**Lincoln** : Comment on va faire ?

**Sara** : On s'en sortira comme toujours. Parce qu'on est une famille toi, moi et Maddie.

Il sourit.

**Lincoln** : C'est mon frère.

Elle se recula et lâcha Lincoln.

**Sara** : Je sais. Mais il n'a pas été là plus pour toi que pour moi pendant deux ans.

**Lincoln** : Oui mais il m'a sauvé de la chaise électrique.

Elle descendit du plan de travail et retourna jeter un œil à la petite qui s'amusait comme une folle ce qui fit sourire Sara.

**Sara **: Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup pour toi et je sais aussi que pour ça il mérite ton pardon. Seulement crois-tu vraiment qu'il acceptera cette place que tu as dans la vie de sa fille et aussi… cette relation qui nous lie toi et moi ?

Il la regarda avec un regard un peu coupable.

**Lincoln** : C'est lui qui m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Sara sourit. Elle se dirigea vers Maddie et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Lincoln sortit de la cuisine et s'appuya contre le mur du salon pour les observer. Depuis que Maddie était née, il s'était redécouvert la fibre paternelle qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser s'appliquer librement à LJ maintenant qu'il était adulte. Sara lui avait laissé une telle place dans sa vie qu'il devait bien avoué que le retour de Michael lui faisait peur. Et pourtant, Michael était le père véritable de Maddie et il était aussi son frère, alors avait-il le droit de l'empêcher de reprendre sa place, et pas seulement auprès de sa fille ? Alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions, Sara annonça qu'il était l'heure du bain de la petite et qu'elles allaient rentrées.

**Lincoln** : Ca va aller ?

Sara hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Je t'appelle si ça ne va pas.

Il sourit. Il lui avait prononcé tant de fois ces mots que c'était devenu la phrase magique et réconfortante de Sara. Elle lui donna un baiser et s'en alla. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Lincoln s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à penser à son frère. Comment allait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Sara et malgré toutes les fois où lui-même l'avait maudit pour ça, il ne voulait pas que Michael souffre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son frère. Il frappa lourdement et c'est un Michael visiblement dans un autre état qui vint lui ouvrir. Lincoln reconnut rapidement l'odeur du bourbon sortant de la bouche de son frère, bien que lui-même dans ses moments de désespoir n'avalait que des bières. C'était là toute la différence entre son frère et lui, même dans la tourmente, Michael savait reconnaître les bonnes choses. Il laissa entrer son frère et alla jusqu'au salon où il se rassit devant la fameuse bouteille à moitié vide.

**Michael** : Tu m'excuseras pour les bougies, mais je n'ai plus de courant.

Lincoln regarda son frère qui était tout juste à la limite de la conscience et de l'ivresse. Michael porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais Lincoln l'en empêcha.

**Lincoln** : Arrête Mike s'il te plait.

Il accepta de laisser son verre à Lincoln et le regarda s'asseoir sur la table face à lui. De près, Lincoln remarqua que les yeux de son frère étaient baignés de larmes. De mémoire il ne se souvenait avoir vu des larmes sur les joues de Michael que le jour où sa mère était morte et où lui-même avait été amené sur la chaise électrique.

**Michael** : Tu le savais ?

Lincoln n'eut pas besoin de demander de précisions pour savoir de quoi il parlait. Il baissa les yeux, avouant implicitement que oui.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

La voix de Michael était douloureuse. Lincoln ferma les yeux brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau son frère.

**Lincoln** : J'ai essayé de te le dire Michael.

Michael eut un sourire sarcastique.

**Michael** : Oh oui… c'était ça que je ne pouvais pas imaginer perdre ? Je t'ai connu plus explicite que ça Linc…

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement devant ce reproche.

**Lincoln** : J'avais promis à Sara…

Michael se mit à rire sous l'effet de la boisson probablement car il n'y avait rien de drôle en cet instant.

**Michael** : Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… c'était ma petite amie, mais c'est à toi qu'elle est venue dire qu'elle était enceinte ? Enceinte de moi.

**Lincoln** : Elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas à qui en parler, ni même si elle devait le garder. Elle voyait bien que tu n'étais pas en mesure d'élever un enfant.

**Michael** : Alors elle a préférer saisir cette chance de me laisser partir pour te confier MA fille !

Michael se leva en colère et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée derrière Lincoln. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

**Michael** : Fallait me le dire que c'était ma vie que tu voulais Linc…

**Lincoln** : Ce n'est pas ça Michael !

Il se leva et se tourna vers lui.

**Lincoln** : Cette vie c'est toi qui l'as laissé ! C'est toi qui as tout foutu en l'air ! Tu es parti en l'abandonnant et moi j'ai juste fait ce que tu m'as demandé… j'ai veillé sur elle.

**Michael** : C'est bien Linc, j'espère que tu es fière d'avoir tenu aussi bien cette promesse. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là.

**Lincoln** : De quoi tu parles Michael ?

**Michael** : Tu couches avec elle ?

Lincoln le regarda avec douleur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère lui pose cette question. Il le regarda un long moment puis s'en alla lentement. Mais Michael qui était un peu trop alcoolisé pour s'en tenir à ça, se plaça devant lui.

**Michael** : Tu couchais déjà avec elle avant mon départ ?

Lincoln ne répondit pas jugeant cette question trop blessante.

**Michael **: Si j'avais su que tu te taperais la femme que j'aime Linc, je t'aurais laissé griller sur cette chaise.

**Lincoln** : Arrête Michael, je sais que tu ne le penses pas.

**Michael** : Tu crois ? J'ai toujours été loyal envers toi, et toi tu profites de mon absence pour me prendre ma femme et ma fille !

**Lincoln** : Ce n'est pas ta femme ! Et elle ne le deviendra jamais parce que tu as été trop con pour préférer la vengeance à elle.

Michael baissa la tête et quand il la releva, la colère était gravée sur son visage. Tant et si bien qu'il ne put contrôler le coup de poing qu'il envoya à son frère. Lincoln s'effondra à terre et se tint le visage dans les mains. Il releva lentement la tête, regarda son frère avec tristesse puis se releva et s'en alla sous le regard de Michael.


	6. La vérité sur Lincoln et Sara

Le lendemain, quand Sara vint chez Lincoln récupérer sa fille que ce dernier était allé chercher à la crèche, elle poussa de grands yeux en voyant l'œil de Lincoln presque noir.

**Sara** : Linc mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Lincoln** : Je n'en sais rien, je suis allé discuter avec mon frère et d'un coup, mon œil à rencontrer son poing.

Sara suivit Lincoln jusqu'au canapé et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui était en train de jouer par terre. Puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Lincoln.

**Sara** : Je peux savoir quel a été le sujet de la dispute ?

**Lincoln** : Toi.

Sara le fixa un instant, puis approcha ses mains de l'œil de Lincoln pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**Sara** : C'est-à-dire ?

Lincoln fit une grimace lorsqu'elle toucha la blessure.

**Lincoln** : Et bien, que Michael me reproche de lui avoir voler la femme qu'il aimait et aussi sa fille. Sa vie quoi.

Sara baissa les bras et fronça les sourcils sans perdre son calme.

**Sara** : C'est lui qui est parti. Et puis tu as fait ce qu'il voulait non ? Tu t'es occupé de moi. Et j'ajouterai même que tu t'es bien mieux occupé de moi ces deux dernières années qu'il n'a su le faire ne serait-ce qu'un an.

**Lincoln** : Justement, d'après lui, j'ai un peu trop pris au pied de la lettre sa requête.

Elle fronça pour la deuxième fois les sourcils signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Lincoln releva les yeux vers elle avec un peu de gêne.

**Lincoln** : Il pense qu'on est ensemble.

Sara resta figée un instant.

**Sara** : Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui mettre cette idée dans la tête ?

**Lincoln** : Et bien disons que l'alcool doit en être en partie responsable.

Il baissa les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Et que je dois être responsable de la seconde partie.

Sara le regarda pour l'inciter à développer sa pensée.

**Lincoln** : Quand il ma demandé si on couchait ensemble, je n'ai pas dit non.

Sara le regarda avec une sorte de reproche.

**Sara** : Pourquoi ?

Lincoln regarda un instant la petite.

**Lincoln** : Parce que je voulais qu'il comprenne que ça aurait pu arriver.

Sara écarquilla les yeux et Lincoln se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pour lui absolument pas la signification qu'elle pensait.

**Lincoln** : Avec un autre je veux dire.

Sara sentit son corps se détendre subitement. Non pas qu'avec Lincoln la chose aurait pu être impossible, mais elle le considérait avant tout comme son grand frère. Il se rendit compte du soulagement de Sara et sourit. Pour lui aussi, envisager une relation plus intime avec Sara était trop étrange.

**Lincoln** : Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il suffisait de revenir et faire son sourire de tombeur pour te récupérer.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : C'est adorable Linc. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ton frère à cause de moi.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis tombée dans tes bras après son départ.

Lincoln la fixa.

**Lincoln** : Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui n'est-ce pas ?

Elle releva la tête les yeux brillants.

**Sara** : Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où il m'a sauvé la vie à Fox River. Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait par la suite, ça n'a pas suffi à me détourner de lui alors… oui je suis toujours amoureuse de Michael, même après deux ans d'absence. Mais cette fois, je ne laisserai pas mon cœur décider.

Pendant ce temps, Michael, après avoir vidé une bouteille de Bourbon et un demi litre de Whisky, durant une bonne partie de la nuit, se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il n'était pas du genre à boire parce que l'alcool était la meilleure amie de la perte de contrôle, et que c'était quelque chose qu'il haïssait. Preuve en était la veille et il se disait que finalement il aurait dû se souvenir de cette horrible gueule de bois qu'il avait eu le lendemain de son vingtième anniversaire, avant. Parce que dans le genre, celle de ses 20 ans était monumentale. Lincoln avait éprouvé le besoin irrésistible de fêter cet événement dans un bar avec Véronica et lui pour, disait-il, faire de lui un homme. Bien sûre au final, l'homme qu'il était avait fini par vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu manger quelques heures auparavant, en écoutant Véronica demander à Lincoln de cesser de rire. Il se leva donc douloureusement tentant de remettre en ordre ses idées. Il se revit alors envoyer son poing dans la figure de Lincoln, et bien qu'il se disait que son frère l'avait forcément mérité, il n'en éprouva pas moins de la culpabilité. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Quand il la releva, son regard atterrit sur une photo posée sur la cheminée. Il se leva pour la saisir et reconnut immédiatement le sourire de Sara. Il se dit qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas cette photo, et pour cause, le ventre de sa douce était bien trop arrondi pour qu'il n'ait pu la voir dans cet état. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis son regard se posa sur l'autre personne qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Maricruz. Michael pensa alors à elle et à son bébé et se souvint qu'il ne l'avait finalement jamais vu. Il en eu honte. Que dirait Sucre s'il était là ? Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'en plus de n'avoir pas veiller sur le fils de son meilleur ami, Michael n'avait même pas pu s'occuper de son propre enfant ? C'est à ce moment que Michael réalisa qu'il était temps de rectifier ses erreurs. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, visiblement requinqué. Il se dirigea vers le centre ville et sonna à la porte d'une petite maison. Quand Maricruz ouvrit la porte elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

**Maricruz** : Michael !

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il sembla soulagé de voir enfin une personne heureuse de son retour. Elle l'invita à entrer et lui offrit à boire.

**Maricruz** : Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

**Michael** : Depuis deux jours seulement.

Maricruz sourit et lui prit la main.

**Maricruz** : J'ai appris pour T-Bag… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour Fernando.

Michael sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Michael** : Il était mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pourriture continuer à faire du mal. J'avais promis à Sucre de vous protéger toi et votre enfant.

Maricruz sourit.

**Michael** : D'ailleurs, où est Fernando junior ?

**Maricruz** : Il est dans sa chambre en train de jouer. Je vais aller le chercher.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce au bout du couloir. Elle en revint une minute plus tard avec le petit dans les bras. Michael se leva en le voyant, visiblement très ému.

**Maricruz** : Dis bonjour à oncle Mike chéri.

Elle plaça le petit Fernando dans les bras de Michael et il sourit en recevant un petit baiser du garçon.

**Michael** : Ce qu'il est grand.

**Maricruz** : Il a fêté ses deux ans il y a deux mois.

Michael se rassit.

**Michael** : Salut bonhomme…

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Le petit garçon était intrigué par cet homme, mais il n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Maricruz les observait tous les deux avec tendresse. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

**Michael** : Il a cet air espiègle qu'avait Sucre.

Maricruz sourit.

**Maricruz** : S'il n'avait que ça de lui… Il est aussi agité que son père, une vraie pile électrique.

Fernando bougea et Michael le reposa par terre. Le petit s'éloigna pour s'emparer d'une peluche sous le regard attendri de Michael. Maricruz l'observa un moment.

**Maricruz** : Tu sais que tu ferais un père formidable.

Elle prit conscience de son erreur en voyant le sourire de Michael s'effacer. Savait-il que lui aussi avait un enfant ?

**Maricruz** : Tu… tu as vu Sara ?

Il hocha lentement la tête pour dire que oui.

**Maricruz** : Et ?

**Michael** : Elle m'a appris que j'étais papa.

Maricruz sembla soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de révélation à Michael.

**Maricruz** : C'est une bonne chose que tu sois revenu.

Michael la regarda.

**Michael** : Tu crois ? Je n'en ai pourtant pas eu l'impression en voyant Linc et Sara.

Maricruz baissa les yeux.

**Maricruz** : Ca a été douloureux pour elle.

**Michael** : Oui, je le suppose. Mais elle a réussi à se consoler on dirait.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Il s'en rendit compte.

**Michael** : Dans les bras de mon frère.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Maricruz** : Attends Michael, tu parles bien de cette amitié très forte qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre là ?

Il la regarda.

**Michael** : Non, je te parle de leur relation… une relation amoureuse.

Maricruz secoua la tête en signe de déni.

**Maricruz** : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée folle dans la tête ?

**Michael** : Lincoln l'a avouée.

**Maricruz** : Quoi ? C'est impossible Michael. Sara et Linc sont comme frères et sœurs.

**Michael** : Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a laissé sous-entendre.

**Maricruz** : Attends qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Il réfléchit.

**Michael** : Pas grand chose en faite… Quand je lui ai demandé si Sara et lui étaient ensemble il n'a pas répondu.

**Maricruz** : Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Lincoln et Sara.

Michael sembla un peu surpris.

**Michael** : Je les ai pourtant vu au parc, ils avaient l'air très proches.

**Maricruz** : Ils le sont, je ne te dis pas le contraire, mais pas dans le sens que tu t'imagines. Linc a toujours été là pour elle depuis que tu es parti. Ca a créé une complicité entre eux, mais je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu faire ça…

Michael ferma les yeux douloureusement.

**Michael **: Dans ce cas je pense que j'ai fait une grosse connerie Maricruz.

Elle sourit.

**Maricruz** : Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger ça.

**Michael** : Je l'espère.

Après l'avoir remercier de son accueil, il lui promit de venir voir plus souvent le petit Fernando


	7. Excuses et refus

Il se dirigea tout droit chez Lincoln et sonna à la porte. Son frère ouvrit, quelque peu surpris de voir Michael devant lui. Il hésita un instant puis le laissa rentrer. Michael alla jusqu'au salon et se retourna pour regarder Lincoln.

**Michael** : Je n'y suis pas aller de main morte.

Lincoln approuva d'un hochement de tête.

**Lincoln** : Tu as raccroché tes gants de boxe j'espère ?

**Michael** : Ouais…

Michael baissa les yeux.

**Michael** : Je m'excuse Linc.

Lincoln fronça les sourcils, étonné que son frère s'excuse. Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir et s'assit face à lui.

**Lincoln** : Alors tu as compris ?

Michael le regarda.

**Lincoln** : Tu as compris qu'entre Sara et moi il n'y avait rien de ce que tu prétendais ?

**Michael** : J'avais bu et… et tu n'as rien fait pour contredire ma théorie.

**Lincoln** : Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à assurer mon frère que je n'avais jamais touché à la femme qu'il aimait. Et que je ne le ferais jamais.

Michael ferma les yeux.

**Michael** : Ca m'a fait mal de vous voir tous les deux au parc.

Lincoln s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Michael.

**Lincoln** : Quand tu es parti, elle était désemparée. Elle se retrouvait seule à devoir mener sa grossesse et ça n'était pas évident. Tu nous manquais et instinctivement on a décidé de s'épauler l'un et l'autre. Oui Sara et moi on est proches, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle est amoureuse Michael.

Michael releva les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Michael **: Je veux la récupérer Linc.

**Lincoln** : Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes.

**Michael** : Je l'aime.

Lincoln observa encore un instant son frère et quand il eut la certitude qu'il était sincère il prit la décision de l'aider.

**Lincoln** : Ok. Je peux t'aider.

Tout le corps de Michael sembla soulagé.

**Lincoln** : Ecoute, pour commencer, je vais essayer de la convaincre de te laisser une place dans la vie de Maddie. Si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûre ?

**Michael** : Evidemment. Evidemment que c'est ce que je veux.

**Lincoln** : Très bien. Alors tu me laisses faire.

Michael regarda son frère puis se jeta dans ses bras.

**Michael** : Merci Linc…

Lincoln serra son frère dans ses bras.

**Lincoln** : C'est normal… tu es mon petit frère.

Michael sourit et se recula.

**Michael** : Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier au sujet de la chaise…

Lincoln sourit.

**Lincoln** : Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas.

A partir de ce moment là, Lincoln tenta de convaincre subtilement Sara de laisser Michael voir sa fille. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement et finit même par trouver agaçant que Lincoln insiste. Aussi lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il préféra changer de tactique et une idée lui vint, un jour où il craignait d'arriver en retard à la crèche pour chercher Maddie. Il appela donc à l'hôpital où travaillait Sara.

**La standardiste** : Allô ?

**Lincoln** : Pourriez-vous me passer le docteur Tancredi s'il vous plait ?

**La standardiste** : Un instant. Le docteur Tancredi ne peut être jointe pour le moment. Puis-je laisser un message ?

**Lincoln** : Euh…

Sa fameuse idée lui vint alors en tête.

**Lincoln** : Non, ça ira.

Il raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il réfléchit un instant puis composa un autre numéro.

Quand Sara arriva vers 17 heures chez Lincoln pour récupérer sa fille, celui-ci crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas pu aller chercher Maddie à la crèche.

**Sara **: Ne me dis pas qu'elle est encore là-bas ?

**Lincoln** : Bien sûre que non, je me suis arrangé.

Sara le regarda avec suspicion.

**Sara** : Si tu es allé chercher LJ à la gare et que Maricruz est chez sa mère, dis-moi à qui tu as confié ma fille ?

C'est ce moment que choisi LJ pour débarquer.

**LJ** : A oncle Mike bien sûre.

Il vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sara quand il la vit regarder son père avec colère.

**Sara** : Tu n'as pas fait ça Lincoln ?!

Lincoln baissa les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Je n'ai trouvé que cette solution…

**Sara** : Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile s'il te plait. Où sont-ils ?

Lincoln hésita puis baissa la tête en murmurant.

**Lincoln** : Au parc.

Sara fit demi-tour et disparut dans les escaliers.

**Lincoln** : C'est son père Sara !

LJ regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son propre père.

**LJ** : Oncle Mike va passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Lincoln** : Ne m'en parle pas… Je devrais peut-être le prévenir.

**LJ** : Non, laisse-le jouir du plaisir d'être papa et d'affronter la maman inquiète.

Lincoln sourit.

Lorsque Sara arriva au parc, elle repéra immédiatement la silhouette de Michael. Elle alla vers lui, en furie, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, sa colère s'atténua en voyant Michael et Maddie jouer. Quand elle fut à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, elle s'arrêta pour les observer. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce sourire sur le visage de Michael, et Maddie, habituellement si sauvage avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblait tellement tendre avec lui. Il était accroupit devant elle et s'amusait à faire rouler un ballon jusqu'à elle. La petite riait si fort que ça en fit sourire sa mère. Elle la vit faire un câlin à Michael et toute la colère qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à cet instant, s'envola. Maddie s'éloigna pour courir après le ballon et Sara décida de montrer sa présence à Michael. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête avec un sourire.

**Michael** : Lincoln t'a dit qu'on était là ?

**Sara** : Oui, j'étais inquiète.

Il perdit son sourire.

**Michael** : Désolé.

Il regarda Maddie revenir vers eux pour enlacer sa mère.

**Sara **: Bonjour ma puce.

Michael regarda les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et eut un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il ne pourrait probablement profiter du bonheur d'être auprès d'elles que pour ce court instant. Sara regarda de nouveau sa fille s'éloigner et remarqua que Michael l'observait.

**Sara** : Quoi ?

**Michael** : Elle te ressemble tellement. Pas seulement physiquement. C'est une petite fille adorable.

Sara eut un sourire triste.

**Sara** : Heureusement parce que c'est déjà assez dur d'élever un enfant seul.

Il baissa les yeux.

**Michael** : Sara…

Elle se releva.

**Sara** : Je vais la ramener à la maison.

Il se releva à son tour.

**Michael** : Tu sais, elle et moi on s'est beaucoup amusé cet après-midi. Peut-être que je pourrais aller la chercher de temps en temps pour passer du temps avec elle.

Elle regarda sa fille puis Michael.

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas d'un père à temps partiel dont elle a besoin. Un enfant doit avoir une figure masculine comme repère, et, pour Maddie ce n'est pas toi.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement puis les rouvrit.

**Michael** : Laisse-moi une chance d'être ce père pour elle.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas Michael.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

**Sara **: Merci quand même de t'être occupé d'elle ce soir.

Elle s'en alla et la petite fit un signe de la main à Michael pour lui dire au revoir. Celui-ci lui répondit pendant qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.


	8. Lincoln prend les choses en mains

Après avoir longuement marché dans le parc, Michael décida d'aller se consoler chez son frère. Quand il vit la tête de son frère, Linc sut toute suite que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passer. Pourtant quand il lui raconta leur discussion, il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire.

**Michael** : En quoi ça pourrait être pire ?

**Lincoln** : Elle a dit « je ne sais pas ». Dans mon langage à moi, ce n'est pas « non ».

**Michael** : Mais ce n'est pas « oui » non plus.

**Lincoln** : Ne baisse pas les bras Mike.

**Michael** : Je ne vois pas comment je peux la convaincre de me laisser voir ma fille. Et elle par la même occasion.

**Lincoln** : Allons frangin, ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il y a une solution à tout ? Je vais lui parler. Enfin si elle accepte encore de le faire.

Michael sourit légèrement.

**Michael** : Ca me fait tellement bizarre de me dire que c'est toi qui vas essayer de la convaincre. Moi j'en suis resté à l'époque où vous vous disiez juste bonjour et que vous échangiez trois mots.

Lincoln s'assit à côté de lui.

**Lincoln** : Tu ne regardais pas assez ta Sara avant ton départ. Parce qu'elle et moi on était déjà amis.

Michael regarda son frère.

**Michael** : Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. C'est trop bizarre.

**Lincoln** : Eh, tu as joué combien de fois l'intermédiaire entre Véro et moi hein ? Et pourtant au début tu ne la supportais pas.

**Michael** : Elle me volait l'attention de mon frère, forcément que je ne l'aimais pas.

Lincoln sourit.

**Lincoln** : Elle me manque.

**Michael** : A moi aussi. Si elle était là, je suis sûre qu'elle me donnerait le bon conseil pour reconquérir Sara.

Lincoln éclata de rire.

**Lincoln** : Véro ? La petite indécise qui a plaqué son fiancé peu de temps avant son mariage ?

Michael sourit puis regarda sérieusement Lincoln.

**Michael** : Tu ne la regardais pas beaucoup non plus hein ? Parce que ça crevait les yeux que c'était toi qu'elle aimait.

Lincoln baissa la tête. Michael lui donna une tape dans le dos. Lincoln releva son visage avec un sourire qu'il prenait quand il voulait cacher qu'il était triste.

**Lincoln** : On est aussi nul l'un que l'autre en relations amoureuses.

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : Ca c'est bien vrai.

**Lincoln** : Mais toi tu la récupéreras ta Sara. Je te le promets.

Michael pinça le cou de son frère en signe de remerciement.

**Michael** : Merci Linc.

Lincoln se leva.

**Lincoln** : Tu manges avec moi ? LJ est déjà parti en vadrouille.

**Michael** : Ok.

Lincoln cuisina de bonnes pâtes carbonara et ils passèrent à table. Après ce succulent repas, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé pour regarder un match de baseball en buvant une bonne bière.

Le lendemain, Lincoln alla voir Sara qui était justement en congé. Il sonna et elle vint lui ouvrir. Elle laissa la porte ouverte pour qu'il rentre et alla finir d'habiller Maddie. Il la rejoignit dans la chambre de la petite qu'il embrassa tout en la chatouillant ce qui la fit rire.

**Sara** : Linc s'il te plait ne l'énerve pas plus. Elle est excitée ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Lincoln regarder sa filleule.

**Lincoln** : Laisse-moi faire.

Sara avait l'air épuisée. Elle s'écarta et laissa Lincoln habiller la petite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

**Lincoln** : Mal dormi ?

**Sara** : Pas trop bien oui.

Il eut un léger sourire.

**Lincoln** : Des rêves trop érotiques ?

Sara secoua la tête pour montrer à Lincoln qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Il finit d'enfiler le T-shirt de Maddie et l'attrapa par les bras pour la soulever et la poser par terre. Elle courut jusqu'au salon. Lincoln se plaça face à Sara.

**Lincoln** : Tu m'en veux ?

Elle lui jeta un regard.

**Sara **: J'aurais des raisons de t'en vouloir ?

**Lincoln** : Ben… hier tu n'avais pas l'air très heureuse quand je t'ai dit que c'était Michael qui avait été cherché Maddie.

**Sara** : Oui, parce que c'est à toi que je confie la garde de ma fille, Lincoln.

**Lincoln** : C'est son père.

**Sara** : Arrête de défendre ton frère. Il n'a pas pris ses responsabilités avant alors qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer maintenant.

**Lincoln** : Ses responsabilités ? Mais enfin Sara, il y a un mois il ne savait même pas qu'il avait une fille. Tu ne lui as même pas donné une chance de rester…

Elle secoua la tête de colère.

**Sara** : Tu ne disais pas ça quand il t'a foutu son poing dans la figure !

Maddie revint avec son biberon dans les mains qu'elle tendit à sa mère pour qu'elle lui remplisse. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit du chocolat dans le biberon de la petite.

**Sara** : Ne viens pas me demander de pardonner à Michael parce que toi tu l'as fait.

Elle tendit le biberon à Maddie qui le prit et s'en alla.

**Lincoln** : Sara, il veut juste connaître sa fille. Et tu ne crois pas que Maddie a le droit de connaître son père ? En les empêchant de se voir, c'est elle que tu punis.

Ce que dit Lincoln sembla faire réfléchir Sara puisqu'elle baissa les yeux.

**Lincoln** : De quoi tu as peur ? Tu les as vu au parc hier non ? Michael m'a dit que Maddie venait lui faire des câlins. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est distante quand elle se méfie de quelqu'un.

Sara releva les yeux.

**Sara** : J'ai peur qu'il la fasse souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. J'ai peur qu'il rentre dans sa vie et qu'il en sorte aussi brutalement qu'il est sorti de la mienne.

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Lincoln la regarda avec compassion et essuya la joue de Sara avec son pouce.

**Lincoln** : Je sais que Michael a fait des erreurs, mais il a aussi fait des tas de choses formidables. L'une d'elle a été de me sauver la vie. Je comprends que tu aies peur, mais pour retrouver le bonheur, il faut parfois accepter d'exposer son cœur à d'éventuelles souffrances.

Sara pencha la tête en arrière pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler.

**Lincoln** : Je t'en prie Sara. Tu connais Michael, c'est un type plutôt censé non ?

Elle sourit entre ses larmes.

**Sara** : Censé ? Tu parles de quelqu'un qui s'est fait enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité pour en faire sortir son frère. Et qui une fois libre a tout laissé tomber pour venger son ami. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Michael n'est pas, c'est censé.

Lincoln sourit à son tour.

**Lincoln** : Ok, mais tout ça il l'a fait pour les gens qu'il aimait.

**Sara** : Et qu'est-ce que Maddie fera le jour où une personne que son père aime aura besoin d'être sauvée ?

**Lincoln** : Il ne tient qu'à nous de ne pas avoir besoin d'être sauvé.

Sara secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

**Sara** : Je ne peux pas confier ma fille à quelqu'un dont les émotions régissent ses réactions.

**Lincoln** : On est tous un peu comme ça Sara. Regarde toi, pourquoi tu empêches Michael de voir sa fille ? Parce que tu lui en veux. Si ce n'est pas réagir avec ses émotions ça alors dis-moi ce que c'est ?

Elle le regarda, puis sourit.

**Sara** : Comment le Lincoln Burrows que j'ai connu en prison peut-être cet être si posé que tu es aujourd'hui ?

Il sourit à son tour et lui prit la main.

**Lincoln** : Parce qu'il a pris ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur…

Elle se sentit émue.

**Lincoln** : On a qu'à faire un deal…

Elle attendit qu'il fasse sa proposition.

**Lincoln** : Michael n'aura le droit de voir Maddie qu'en présence de toi ou moi.

**Sara** : Je n'en serai pas capable…

Il la fixa un instant.

**Lincoln** : Alors ça ne sera qu'en ma présence.

Elle hésita, puis après réflexion, elle se dit qu'après tout, si Lincoln était là, il n'y avait pas grand risque.

**Sara** : D'accord.

Il sourit et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

**Lincoln** : Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur Sara Tancredi ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Lincoln **: C'est que si toi tu m'as donné le meilleur de toi, j'ai bien peur de t'avoir donné le pire de moi. Tu es devenu méfiante.

Elle se mit à rire et ensemble ils rejoignirent la petite Maddie au salon.


	9. Un pas en avant

Lorsque Lincoln annonça à Michael que Sara acceptait qu'il voie sa fille, il fut fou de joie. Ainsi, tous les trois allèrent au parc tous les soirs où Sara travaillait. Lincoln ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux en voyant son frère et Maddie s'amuser. Sara avait imposé que lorsqu'elle venait chercher Maddie chez Lincoln, Michael soit là le moins possible. Mais c'était sans compté sur Lincoln qui ne cessait de lui décrire à quel point Maddie était heureuse quand elle était avec son père. Cela dura plusieurs mois ainsi jusqu'au jour où Sara, qui avait terminé exceptionnellement plus tôt, eut la surprise de voir Michael attendre devant la crèche.

**Sara** : Michael ?

Il se retourna et sembla lui-même aussi surpris.

**Michael** : Sara ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

**Sara** : C'était calme alors j'ai fini plus tôt. Lincoln ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.

**Michael** : Il a dû oublier.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. Il savait bien que son frère n'avait pas oublié, il avait juste pensé que ça serait l'occasion pour Michael de voir sa bien-aimée. Il le remercierait plus tard pour ça. Sara se sentit mal à l'aise.

**Sara **: Je vais… je vais aller récupérer Maddie.

Il hocha la tête et attendit que Sara revienne 5 minutes plus tard. Quand Maddie vit son père, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Sara le laissa la prendre et l'embrasser. Elle les observa un moment surprise de les voir si complice. Certes Lincoln lui avait raconté plus que nécessaire à quel point Maddie aimait être en compagnie de son père, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Michael détourna son attention de sa fille pour voir que Sara le regardait. Il sourit et lui tendit Maddie.

**Michael** : Je vais vous laisser aller vous amuser au parc.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Michael commença à s'en aller tandis que Sara semblait réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux.

**Sara** : Michael ?

Il se retourna et elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

**Sara** : Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?

Le regard de l'ancien détenu s'illumina.

**Michael** : Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Elle fit un léger sourire, puis ensemble ils allèrent à pied jusqu'au parc. L'été se terminait tout juste, mais le temps était tout de même encore très agréable. Sara s'assit sur un banc et regarda Michael pousser la balançoire sur laquelle Maddie était assise. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait passé des mois à éviter Michael parce qu'elle savait que si elle se retrouvait près de lui elle sentirait ce trouble. Mais elle était loin de se douter que ce serait à ce point. Quand elle observait Michael avec sa fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de le trouver craquant et sexy. Plus encore que lorsque, enfermés tous les deux dans l'infirmerie de Fox River, il lui lançait ces regards dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle sourit en repensant à ces moments. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit Michael auprès d'elle que quand il s'assit sur le banc. Elle regarda devant elle et vit qu'il avait laissé Maddie jouer dans le sable avec d'autres enfants. Elle tourna les yeux vers Michael. Il la regardait aussi.

**Michael** : Merci de m'avoir laissé venir avec vous.

**Sara** : Elle ne cesse de réclamer ta présence quand elle est à la maison.

Il sembla étonné.

**Michael** : C'est vrai ?

**Sara** : Oui… enfin j'ai supposé que « Kaël » c'était toi.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Elle a encore du mal à dire nos prénoms.

**Sara** : Oui et c'est celui de Lincoln qu'elle écorche le plus.

Ils prononcèrent tous les deux en même temps le surnom que Maddie avait donné à son oncle « icon ». Ils rirent. Michael hocha la tête.

**Michael** : Ca se passe bien ton boulot ?

Sara cessa de sourire et mit les mains sur le bord du banc.

**Sara** : Oui. Je vais certainement changer de service.

**Michael** : Ah oui ? Lequel ?

**Sara** : Pédiatrie.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu as une telle patience avec les enfants.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête.

**Sara** : Crois-moi quand Maddie fait sa tête de mule, bizarrement ma patience va se terrer très loin en moi. Elle peut être tellement pénible parfois.

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille.

**Michael** : De qui crois-tu qu'elle tient ça ?

Il observa Sara qui elle-même le regardait.

**Sara** : De toi forcément.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : J'espère ne pas lui avoir donné trop de défauts de ce genre.

**Sara** : Je l'espère aussi parce que je n'aimerais pas que ma fille s'enferme un jour en prison pour sauver son frère.

Michael eut un petit sourire en coin. Son frère. Elle n'avait pas suggéré un demi-frère mais bel et bien un frère. Ca signifiait qu'il aurait la même mère que Maddie et aussi le même père. Bon ok, il jouait peut-être un peu sur les mots là. Sara n'avait sûrement pas pensé à ça à l'instant où elle l'avait dit.

**Michael** : J'ai toujours crû que sauver mon frère avait été une bonne chose.

**Sara** : Oh, cette fraternité qui vous lie c'est une bonne chose. Mais il faut bien avouer que mettre sa vie en danger comme ça c'est de la folie.

**Michael** : Ouais, je dois être un peu fou.

Il y eut un silence et ils regardèrent Maddie

**Sara** : Elle a tes yeux, ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

Il se tourna pour dévisager Sara, étonné qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots. C'était un compliment apparemment, et il y avait bien longtemps que Sara ne lui en avait pas fait. Elle dut sentir quelles genres de pensées ce qu'elle venait de dire avait inspiré à Michael car elle se leva, la gêne ayant prit possession de son visage.

**Sara** : On va y aller, je dois donner son bain à Maddie.

Michael se leva à son tour.

**Michael** : Tu me manques Sara.

Sara ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Elle les rouvrit, le fixa un instant puis appela Maddie pour qu'elle vienne. La petite hésita avant de rejoindre son père et sa mère.

**Sara** : Tu fais un bisous à… à ton père chérie.

Michael regarda Sara, alors qu'elle-même semblait troublée d'avoir prononcé ce mot. Maddie regarda sa mère puis voyant Michael s'accroupir devant elle, eut un sourire et se jeta dans ses bras ce qui donna également le sourire à Sara.

**Michael** : A bientôt mon bébé.

Il se releva, tandis que Sara prenait Maddie dans ses bras. Elle regarda Michael.

**Sara** : Au revoir.

**Michael** : A bientôt j'espère.

Lincoln sembla ravi quand Michael lui donna les détails de l'heure qu'il venait de passer avec Sara et leur fille.

**Lincoln** : Ca avance dans le bon sens Mike… C'est bon.

Michael était assis sur le canapé de Lincoln. Il regarda son frère, partager entre espoir et peur.

**Michael** : Et si elle ne craque jamais ?

Lincoln se tourna vers son frère.

**Lincoln** : Depuis quand tu doutes de ta belle gueule ?

Michael eut un léger sourire.

**Michael** : Avec Sara ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai déjà usé de mon charme sur elle. Elle est trop blessée pour se laisser envoûter à nouveau.

**Lincoln** : Il y a une différence entre la Sara d'aujourd'hui et celle d'il y a deux ans…

**Michael** : Ouais, elle a trop souffert.

**Lincoln** : Non. Elle a un enfant. Et tu en es le père. Pour une femme comme Sara, l'équilibre de sa fille c'est plus important que tout. Elle en train de comprendre que Maddie t'aime et a besoin de toi.

**Michael** : Peut-être, mais ça veut aussi dire que si elle estime que je peux faire du mal à Maddie, elle l'éloignera de moi et je perdrai ma fille et la femme que j'aime définitivement.

Lincoln sourit.

**Lincoln** : Oui, mais c'est sans compter sur ton frère qui ne va pas laisser une telle chose se produire. La bonne tactique avec Sara c'est d'y aller en douceur et avec subtilité… crois-moi Mike, je…

Michael qui observait son frère le coupa.

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu fais ça Linc ?

Il le regarda sans comprendre.

**Lincoln** : Quoi ?

**Michael** : Pourquoi tu m'aides à la récupérer alors que tu disais vouloir la protéger ?

Lincoln s'assit à côté de son frère.

**Lincoln** : C'est d'elle-même que je veux la protéger avant tout. Je ne veux pas que Sara finisse sa vie à regretter. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.

**Michael** : Justement, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a souffert.

**Lincoln** : Ouais. Mais toi tu es pour elle ce genre de remède un peu spécial. Mal préparé tu es un vrai poison, mais distillé à bonne dose, tu deviens le remède miracle.

Michael sourit en regardant son frère.

**Michael** : Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sensible Linc ?

Lincoln le regarda puis fit une grimace.

**Lincoln** : Oh merde tu as raison Mike, je suis pire qu'une gonzesse. Alors je vais te dire juste ça : Tu la fais encore souffrir et je te botte les fesses.

Michael éclata de rire.

**Michael** : Je préfère ce Lincoln là… n'oublie pas que c'est moi le sensible de la famille.

Lincoln le tapa sur l'épaule en riant.


	10. Une nuit ensemble

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Lincoln s'arrangea pour que Michaël soit là le plus possible quand Sara venait chercher sa

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Lincoln s'arrangea pour que Michael soit là le plus possible quand Sara venait chercher sa fille. Et il se félicita de voir qu'au fil du temps, Sara semblait de moins en moins gênée de le voir. Ils arrivaient même à avoir une discussion normale.

Un de ces soirs, Sara s'adressa à Lincoln.

**Sara** : Dis-moi Linc, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

**Lincoln** : Soirée entre mecs avec mon frère… mais je te le laisse si tu veux.

Il fit un petit sourire entendu à Sara qui rougit.

**Sara** : Euh, en faite c'est que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir et j'aimerais que tu me gardes Maddie. Enfin si vous avez déjà quelque chose…

**Michael** : Non, il n'y a pas de souci, Linc et moi on va la garder.

Sara sourit.

**Sara** : Euh… votre soirée entre hommes n'a rien d'interdit au moins de 16 ans j'espère ?

Lincoln regarda Michael en souriant.

**Lincoln** : Oh ben à moins que tu ne viennes nous faire un striptease, je ne crois pas que 22 gars qui courent sur un terrain en short vont perturbés Maddie.

Michael baissa la tête pour contenir son envie de rire.

**Sara** : Bon et bien dans ce cas, je vous la laisse, je vais aller me préparer pour ma soirée.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front.

**Sara** : Je serai là vers 23 heures.

**Lincoln** : Attention pas plus tard, mademoiselle Tancredi. Il faut respecter le couvre-feu.

Elle adressa un sourire à Lincoln puis s'en alla. Il attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour regarder son frère.

**Lincoln** : Tu es trop nul Mike. Tu aurais pu lui proposer de l'accompagner… elle n'attendait que ça.

Michael regarda son frère.

**Michael** : Et si s'était un rendez-vous galant ?

Il fit une grimace.

**Lincoln** : Ah, t'es mal barré mec.

Michael donna son bain à Maddie puis avec l'aide de Lincoln, il lui donna à manger. Après ça, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et allumèrent le poste pour regarder le foot.

Quand Sara frappa à la porte vers minuit, elle fut surprise que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Ayant les clefs de l'appartement, elle décida de rentrer quand même. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'approcha du salon où elle trouva la petite qui dormait, allongée sur les deux hommes eux-mêmes ronflant comme des biens heureux. Sara sourit devant ce tableau si émouvant. En y regardant plus attentivement, elle vit que Maddie tenait la main de Michael. Les yeux de Sara remontèrent jusqu'au visage de l'homme en question et elle en resta figée. Ce qu'il était beau. Sara sentit son cœur s'accélérer et battre aussi fort qu'à l'époque où Michael lui souriait bien qu'elle lui administrait des piqûres d'insuline. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur Michael, elle sentit un regard l'observer. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Lincoln était réveillé. Il sourit en la voyant rougir. Il repoussa lentement les pieds de Maddie et se leva. Ce geste eut pour effet de réveiller à son tour Michael. Il regarda son frère puis Sara.

**Michael** : Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

**Sara** : Assez pour voir ma petite fille dormir sur deux gros bébés…

Il sourit.

**Lincoln** : Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher. Le lit de Maddie est prêt et j'ai une chambre d'amis avec un lit double si vous voulez... Bonne nuit.

Lincoln s'amusa de voir Sara et Michael rougir. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas l'envie qui en manquait à Michael et Lincoln était certain que Sara pesait mentalement le pour et le contre passer la nuit avec celui qu'elle aimait. Lincoln regagna sa chambre laissant la famille Tancredi/Scofield entre eux. Sara montra Maddie de la tête.

**Sara** : Elle a l'air d'être profondément endormie.

Il regarda sa fille à son tour.

**Michael** : Ouais. Tu devrais peut-être la laisser dormir ici.

**Sara** : Sur toi ? Tu vas passer une très mauvaise nuit si tu dois dormir dans cette position.

**Michael** : Je ne suis pas obligé de dormir. Tu peux peut-être me tenir compagnie… pour discuter.

Sara le regarda un instant.

**Michael** : A moins que tu n'aies envie de te coucher ?

Elle hésita puis enleva sa veste et Michael put découvrir à quel point Sara était belle dans sa robe noir. Elle sentit son regard la brûler alors qu'elle posait le vêtement sur la chaise. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Michael.

**Michael** : Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

**Sara** : Merci.

**Michael** : Ta soirée était agréable ?

**Sara** : Oh tu sais, ce n'était qu'une soirée donnée en l'honneur d'un des investisseurs de l'hôpital.

Michael sembla soulagé.

**Michael** : Une soirée entre collègues ?

Sara sourit, amusée à l'idée que Michael ait pu s'imaginer autre chose.

**Sara** : Une bonne petite soirée mondaine comme je les déteste. Ca me rappelle l'époque où mon père m'y traînait de force. Ca c'est arrêté quand j'ai commencé à me droguer… Si j'avais su, je me serais droguée plus tôt…

**Michael** : Je préférerais que tu n'ailles plus dans ce genre de soirée alors.

Elle le regarda puis sourit quand elle vit que Michael plaisantait. Elle retira ses chaussures, se mit sur le côté et ramena ses jambes sur le canapé pour être installée plus confortablement. Elle caressa affectueusement le pied de sa fille et ils discutèrent un peu de diverses choses. Ils parlaient depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Sara aborda un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais approfondi depuis le retour de Michael.

**Sara** : Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait pendant deux ans…

**Michael** : J'ai attrapé T-Bag et je suis allé voir la fille de Charles.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : En détails…

Il regarda Maddie puis posa de nouveau son regard sur Sara. Il cala sa tête dans le canapé, tournée vers la jeune femme et lui raconta tout.

Quand Lincoln se leva le lendemain, il sourit en voyant la petite famille endormie sur le canapé. Maddie était toujours couchée entre eux et les têtes de Sara et de Michael reposaient chacune d'un côté du canapé. Lincoln remarqua que Michael avait la main posée sur celle de Sara. Il se racla la gorge pour les réveiller. Michael se réveilla tranquillement tandis que Sara sursauta. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de sentir une main chaude sur la sienne. Quand elle vit que c'était celle de Michael, elle retira la sienne. Puis elle remarqua que Lincoln la regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

**Lincoln** : La nuit a été bonne ?

Sara se leva pendant que la petite Maddie se réveillait à son tour. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Michael en profita alors pour s'étirer.

**Sara** : On va rentrer Maddie et moi.

**Lincoln** : Donne-lui donc son petit déjeuner ici. J'ai de la bouillie dans le placard.

**Sara** : Non, ça va aller.

**Lincoln** : Elle va être grognon après. Aller Sara, tu n'es plus à une demi-heure près pour rentrer… Je vais lui préparer. Café pour vous ?

**Michael** : Noir sans sucre pour moi.

**Sara** : Pareil.

**Lincoln** : Ca marche.

Sara se pencha vers Maddie et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

**Sara** : Bonjour mon bébé… Tu t'es bien amusé avec tonton Linc et papa ?

La petite hocha la tête en suçant son pouce. Sara se redressa et sourit à Michael.

**Sara** : Je ne me suis pas sentie m'endormir cette nuit.

**Michael** : Et bien moi je t'ai vu t'endormir… Au moment même où j'évoquais mon retour ici.

**Sara** : Désolée…

**Michael** : C'est rien. On aura qu'à dîner ensemble pour que je te raconte la fin de l'histoire.

Sara baissa les yeux gênés et remercia intérieurement Lincoln de revenir à cet instant précis. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en famille et bien qu'ils n'osaient l'avouer, tous semblaient heureux de partager cet instant.


	11. L'anniversaire de Maddie

Au fil du temps, Sara et Michaël se virent plus souvent, même sans la présence de Lincoln

Au fil du temps, Sara et Michael se virent plus souvent, même sans la présence de Lincoln. Ils allaient de temps en temps avec Maddie au parc et quelque fois ils sortaient tous les quatre avec Lincoln. Un soir, alors que Sara était passée récupérer Maddie chez Lincoln, tous les trois furent surpris d'entendre Maddie appeler Michael « papa ». Jusqu'alors, elle l'avait toujours nommé par son prénom, et Sara ne sut pourquoi, mais en cet instant quelque chose changea en elle. D'un coup, elle désirait que sa fille ait une vraie famille.

Elle décida d'organiser une petite fête pour les deux ans de Maddie, où elle invita Michael et Lincoln bien sûre, Maricruz et le petit Fernando ainsi que LJ et sa petite amie. Quand Sara apporta le gâteau, tout le monde se mit à chanter. Maddie souffla ses deux bougies et tous applaudirent.

**Sara** : Bon anniversaire mon bébé.

Elle poussa le gâteau et apporta les cadeaux pour Maddie. Une montagne de présents s'étalait devant la petite qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand elle eut ouvert tous les paquets, elle tomba sur une enveloppe. Sara se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Maddie regarda sa mère puis tendit l'enveloppe à Michael. Il regarda sa fille.

**Michael** : C'est pour moi ?

La petite hocha la tête. Michael prit l'enveloppe avec hésitation en regardant Sara.

**Sara** : Ouvre-là.

Il l'ouvrit et prit les papiers qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il les parcourut brièvement puis releva les yeux vers Sara. Son regard était rempli d'interrogation et des larmes commençaient à se former dans les beaux yeux bleus du jeune homme. Les autres invités semblaient suspendus aux gestes de Michael.

**Lincoln** : Dis-nous ce que c'est.

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint pas à en sortir les mots. Sara se chargea donc de le faire pour lui.

**Sara** : C'est le formulaire que j'ai rempli pour que Maddie soit officiellement reconnue comme la fille de Michael.

Michael était tellement ému qu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver ce qu'elle disait. Sara sourit devant cette image inhabituelle de cet homme.

**Sara** : Il y a juste un problème. La loi n'autorise le père à reconnaître son enfant que jusqu'à son deuxième anniversaire. Ca veut donc dire que tu aurais normalement dû signer ce formulaire hier.

Michael la regarda inquiet.

**Sara** : Néanmoins, j'ai obtenu de la mairie un délai supplémentaire. Si tu veux donc effectivement être légalement le père de Maddie, tu dois ramener le formulaire signé d'ici mardi. Et elle portera alors le nom de Tancredi Scofield.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce puis Lincoln serra son frère dans ses bras.

**Lincoln** : C'est génial Mike !

Les autres réagirent à leur tour et se serrèrent dans les bras. Enfin, Michael et Sara se retrouvèrent face à face. Il l'enlaça tendrement et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

**Michael** : Merci Sara…

Sara serra Michael à son tour et fut émue quand elle sentit une larme appartenant à Michael glisser dans son cou. C'est à ce moment là que Maddie qui ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation autour d'un papier, informa qu'elle avait faim. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sara se mit à couper le gâteau. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et une fois le dessert terminé, Sara alla dans la cuisine pour ranger le reste du gâteau. Elle entendait les autres rirent et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sentit soudain une présence auprès d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit Michael. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail avec les deux mains et regarda Sara.

**Michael **: Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

**Sara** : Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es son père et je n'aurais pas dû t'empêcher de la voir.

**Michael** : Je n'ai pas été là pour elle…

Sara baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Tout ça c'est peut-être parce que j'ai été trop fière pour essayer de te retenir.

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : Peut-être que si j'avais été un peu moins obsédé par ma conscience, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me retenir.

Michael inspira un grand coup.

**Michael** : J'ai été stupide. Et le pire c'est que je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois loin de toi.

**Sara** : Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

Il secoua la tête.

**Michael** : Je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je suis ce genre d'homme qui se détruit lui-même en pensant faire le bien alors qu'il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qu'il détruit avec lui.

Sara le fixa alors qu'il avait la tête baissée. Elle s'avança vers lui et il releva la tête pour voir la jeune femme approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle lui donna un tendre baiser. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la douceur des lèvres de Sara. Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité et pourtant il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lincoln pour passer la tête par la porte de la cuisine au plus mauvais moment.

**Lincoln** : On vous at…

Il s'arrêta en les voyant. Sara se recula et tourna la tête vers le grille pain, se sentant incroyablement gênée. Michael baissa les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Excusez-moi, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, on va attendre pour la photo de famille…

Michael releva la tête en se mordant la lèvre et regarda son frère s'en aller en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sara releva enfin les yeux, croisa le regard de Michael et s'en alla rejoindre les autres au salon.


	12. Un pas en arrière

La soirée se termina finalement et il ne resta que Lincoln et Michaël

La soirée se termina finalement et il ne resta que Lincoln et Michael. Tous les trois s'assirent dans le canapé et Sara alluma la télévision. Lincoln regarda un instant son frère qui lui fit un signe discret pour lui faire comprendre de les laisser tous les deux. Il se leva.

**Lincoln** : Bon je vais y aller… Bonne soirée.

Sara le regarda partir avec appréhension. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il faisait ça pour la laisser seule avec Michael. Il leur fit un petit signe et s'en alla. Sara se leva et proposa un café à Michael. Il accepta et voyant le trouble de Sara il alla la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

**Michael** : Ca va Sara ?

Elle se retourna, légèrement stressée.

**Sara** : Oui.

Il sourit.

**Michael** : Tu sembles nerveuse.

Elle tenta un vain sourire.

**Sara** : Non.

Michael fit une moue amusée en hochant la tête.

**Michael** : Tu es fatiguée ?

Elle posa la tasse et se tourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Un peu en faite.

Il comprit que Sara ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoique se soit entre eux ce soir.

**Michael** : Je vais rentrer alors.

Il sortit de la cuisine tandis que Sara fermait les yeux pour contenir cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être une allumeuse qui déclenchait le feu quelques heures auparavant et qui l'éteignait par une douche froide ensuite. Il revint avec sa veste sur le dos.

**Michael** : C'était une journée très sympa. Merci encore pour tout.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Sara **: Je suis désolée Michael.

Il choisit d'ignorer le malaise.

**Michael **: Désolée pourquoi ? Je comprends que tu sois fatiguée. On se revoit bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête puis le regarda partir. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et au bout d'un moment elle saisit son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et un quart d'heure plus tard quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit sur un Lincoln qui la regarda avec un air sévère. Sara fit une moue de petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise. Elle lui tourna le dos et alla jusque dans le salon où Lincoln la suivit. Il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Lincoln** : Je cherche Michael… Mais il n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Lincoln** : D'un sens, je suis soulagé, j'ai eu peur que tu m'aies appelé pour un truc à trois.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire sourire Sara. Lincoln reprit son sérieux.

**Lincoln** : Bon, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir et que tu as chassé Michael ?

**Sara** : Je… je me suis sentie mal à l'aise

**Lincoln** : Tu n'avais pas l'air mal à l'aise tout à l'heure dans la cuisine.

Sara perdit son sourire. Lincoln s'assit sur la table du salon face à elle.

**Lincoln** : Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette peur qu'il t'abandonne qui te hante ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il remarqua qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire, qu'on n'est plus seuls lui et moi, il y a Maddie et elle sera à jamais dépendante de nous. On ne peut plus jouer et se faire du mal parce que ça aura forcément des conséquences sur Maddie et que…

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

**Sara** : J'aime la relation qu'on a actuellement.

Lincoln attrapa les mains de Sara et les serra entre les siennes.

**Lincoln** : Sara, il y a un moment où il faut prendre des risques…

**Sara** : Je suis mère, je ne peux plus prendre de risques.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Lincoln** : Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de te cacher derrière ton rôle de mère ? Cet engagement que tu as fait prendre à Michael cet après-midi, tu ne trouves pas que ça diminue le risque qu'il vous abandonne ?

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas… et puis il ne l'a pas signé ce papier…

**Lincoln** : Sara… Il va le faire. Etre le père de Maddie de façon légale c'est son rêve le plus cher.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

**Sara** : J'ai peur… J'ai peur d'être dépendante de lui comme de la drogue et que ça me détruise comme ça a failli me détruire quand il m'a laissé.

**Lincoln** : Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance Sara. Michael n'est plus cet homme qu'il était il y a trois ans. Laisse-le te le prouver.

Il la serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**Lincoln** : Fais-lui confiance…

Elle sécha ses larmes et se recula.

**Sara** : J'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de stresser à l'idée de sortir avec un garçon.

Il sourit.

**Lincoln** : Tu devais être une sacrée indécise à 15 ans toi.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Merci Linc. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

**Lincoln** : Des conneries…


	13. Sortie en famille

Le lendemain, Lincoln alla trouver Michael et lui expliqua que Sara avait peur qu'il les abandonne et qu'il fallait qu'il lui prouve que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ainsi, le mardi, alors que Sara venait chercher Maddie, elle vit Michael arriver. Elle esquissa un sourire.

**Sara **: Bonjour.

**Michael** : Bonjour.

**Sara** : Euh, j'emmène Maddie chez le médecin pour son vaccin.

**Michael** : Oh… pas de parc aujourd'hui ?

**Sara** : Désolée.

**Michael** : Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle alla pour s'en aller.

**Michael **: Je suis allé donner les papiers à la mairie.

Sara s'arrêta et se retourna.

**Sara** : Donc…

**Michael** : Donc c'est officiel, Maddie est ma fille… notre fille.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : C'est génial.

**Michael** : J'avais pensé que pour fêter ça, je pourrais emmener Maddie faire un tour sur le Christina Rose.

Sara sembla hésiter.

**Michael** : Il n'y a pas de danger. Il y a des gilets de sauvetage dedans.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Tu comptes l'emmener quand ?

**Michael** : Demain.

**Sara** : D'accord… je te l'emmènerai demain en début d'après-midi.

Elle alla pour se retourner quand il parla à nouveau.

**Michael** : J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous Sara. Je voudrais qu'on soit en famille.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina.

**Sara **: D'accord.

Michael se sentit d'un coup très heureux.

**Michael** : A demain alors, on se retrouve au port.

Le lendemain, Sara prépara quelques affaires pour Maddie, nerveusement. A 14 heures elle alla rejoindre Michael au port. Maddie et elle étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'une petite robe parce que le temps était magnifique. Michael était déjà sur le bateau en train de tout préparer pour le voyage quand il les vit arriver. Il se redressa et les regarda l'œil brillant.

**Michael** : Ouah… vous êtes aussi belle l'une que l'autre.

Sara sourit. Elle lui tendit Maddie pour qu'il la monte dans le bateau puis elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à grimper à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et se sourirent. Michael se pencha vers sa fille qui semblait excitée d'être ici, pour l'embrasser. Il largua les amarres et ils prirent la direction de la pleine mer. Michael regardait Sara et Maddie assises à l'avant du bateau. Sara montrait à Maddie les mouettes qui volaient au-dessus d'elles, et Michael se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle était avec sa fille. Au bout d'une heure à naviguer, il arrêta le bateau et jeta l'ancre. Il vint s'asseoir à côté des filles.

**Michael** : Vous avez emmené vos maillots de bain j'espère ?

Maddie regarda son père.

**Maddie** : On va aller dans l'eau ?

**Michael** : Oui… si maman n'y voit pas d'inconvénients bien sûre.

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Non, aucun. Viens ma puce on va aller se changer.

Elles allèrent dans la cabine et en ressortirent cinq minutes plus tard vêtues de leur maillot de bain. Michael avait retiré ses vêtements aussi et il s'extasia quand Maddie lui montra son beau maillot de bain Minnie.

**Michael** : Ouah, tu vas attirer tous les poissons avec ça.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la petite sembla attirée par le tatouage.

**Maddie** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : Ca c'est un tatouage. Je t'expliquerai ce qu'il représente quand tu seras plus grande.

Sara s'approcha avec des bouées à la main.

**Sara** : Ne lui donne pas des idées s'il te plait.

Sara regarda elle aussi ce tatouage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

**Michael** : Au moins je pourrai lui montrer précisément où son père et sa mère se sont rencontrés.

**Sara** : Ah oui ? Et c'est où ?

Il prit la main de Sara et la plaça à l'endroit où était censé se trouver l'infirmerie. C'était sur son cœur. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

**Michael** : Il faut croire que c'était un signe.

Sara se sentit rougir. Maddie les rappela à l'ordre en insistant pour aller dans l'eau. Sara lui enfila les brassards et laissa Michael plonger avant de lui tendre la petite par dessus bord. Elle s'assit et les regarda s'amuser.

**Michael** : Viens Sara, elle est délicieuse.

Sara sourit puis descendit l'échelle et vint les rejoindre. Ils s'amusèrent tous les trois pendant près d'une heure avant de décider de remonter se sécher. Michael tendit une serviette à Sara et entoura Maddie de l'autre avant de la frotter énergiquement pour la sécher. Quand Maddie annonça qu'elle avait faim, Michael ramena de la cabine quelques pâtisseries.

**Sara** : Michael tu sais qu'habituellement je lui donne un yaourt.

**Michael** : Oh, elle s'est bien dépensée aujourd'hui, elle mérite bien ça.

Michael lui tendit un beignet que la petite mangea goulûment. Sara en prit un également et Michael sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était mise du sucre glace sur le nez.

**Sara** : Quoi ?

Il regarda Maddie qui avait plein de chocolat partout.

**Michael** : Ca se voit que c'est maman qui t'a appris à manger.

Il prit une serviette et essuya la bouche de sa fille avant d'approcher son doigt pour retirer le sucre du nez de Sara. L'après-midi passa très vite et ils dînèrent sur le bateau. Vers 21 heures ils décidèrent de prendre la route du retour Quand ils arrivèrent au port, Maddie s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Michael la prit délicatement et la ramena jusqu'à la voiture de Sara. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière à Sara pour qu'elle monte.

**Michael** : C'était une très bonne journée.

**Sara** : Oui, et ce serait dommage qu'elle se termine maintenant… Tu viens boire un verre à la maison ?

Il sourit.

**Michael **: D'accord.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Michael qui portait toujours Maddie, l'emmena dans la chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et la mit dans son lit. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front sous le regard attendrit de Sara. Ils sortirent en silence de la chambre et allèrent dans le salon où Sara offrit à Michael un verre. Quand elle le lui tendit, il effleura sa main et cela troubla la jeune femme. Il dut le ressentir parce qu'il profita de cela pour la déstabiliser un peu plus en faisant son sourire si particulier. Le sourire à la Michael comme aimait l'appeler Sara. Un sourire auquel elle n'avait jamais pu résister, et le fait qu'il la fixe ainsi avec ses yeux clairs lui fit oublier toutes ses peurs. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui donna un profond baiser que Michael savoura. Alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus sensuel, Sara glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Michael pour caresser sa peau douce. Elle se recula et le fixa dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant. Il le comprit bien vite lorsqu'elle lui retira son t-shirt. Michael embrassa alors Sara dans le cou, tout en faisant glisser la bretelle de sa robe. Elle s'arrêta et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et Michael reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle le guida jusqu'au lit tout en enlevant ses chaussures puis le poussa dessus. Michael sourit en la voyant retirer sa robe et admira le corps parfait de Sara et ces jolis sous-vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle vint se placer à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Finalement quand tous leurs vêtements furent jetés aux quatre coins de la pièce, Michael et Sara firent l'amour passionnément, réalisant à quel point le corps de l'autre leur avait manqué. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite l'un auprès de l'autre et Sara suivit du doigt les différentes courbes que représentaient le tatouage de Michael. Il la regarda faire et la sentit pensive.

**Michael** : Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, mais il comprit que ses peurs étaient en train de revenir. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour arrêter son geste, puis il la glissa sous le menton de Sara pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Michael **: Je ne partirai pas Sara…

Elle ferma les yeux avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de Michael.

**Sara** : Tu as intérêt parce que Maddie et moi on a trop besoin de toi.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, se sentant soulagé d'entendre ça. Il passa une main dans son dos et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

**Michael** : Je t'aime.

Elle frissonna en entendant ces mots.

**Sara** : Je t'aime aussi Michael.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et au petit matin ils sentirent un poids sur le lit et une petite voix les appeler. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils découvrirent la petite Maddie sautant sur le lit. Michael sourit tandis que Sara prenait sa robe de chambre qui était parterre. Michael se redressa et attrapa Maddie pour l'allonger à côté de lui.

**Michael** : Bonjour crevette…

La petite rit et tandis que Sara allait pour se lever, Michael la retint par la main et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau allongée.

**Michael** : Tu vas où ?

**Sara** : Préparer son petit déjeuner.

Michael regarda l'heure.

**Michael** : Aller, il n'est que 7h30, on n'a qu'à rester un peu tous les trois au lit.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas, c'est à l'estomac de Maddie qu'il faut demander ça…

Michael se pencha vers le ventre de Maddie et parla contre.

**Michael** : Ah oui ? Alors qu'en pense l'estomac de Maddie.

Il la chatouilla avec son nez et la petite éclata de rire. Sara regarda Michael et Maddie rire en se disant que finalement Michael était sans aucun doute l'homme qu'il lui fallait pour partager la vie dont elle rêvait. Elle se pencha vers Maddie et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elles allaient se venger. Toutes les deux se mirent à chatouiller Michael et ils passèrent une bonne heure à s'amuser ainsi, tous les trois dans le lit.

FIN

Le 01/12/07


	14. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

**Lincoln** : Michael !!

Michael se réveilla en entendant la voix rauque de son frère à travers la porte. Il l'entendit l'ouvrir et pénétrer dans la chambre où il était allongé.

**Lincoln** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au lit ?!

Michael s'assit sur le lit.

**Michael** : Je me suis assoupi.

**Lincoln** : Mais on n'a pas le droit de s'endormir à peine une heure avant son mariage !

Michael sourit.

**Michael** : J'étais trop nerveux.

Lincoln vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Lincoln** : Oh, tu verras, le mariage on s'en fait tout un monde et finalement, ce n'est pas si horrible.

Michael sourit en entendant son frère émettre sa théorie sur le mariage.

**Michael** : C'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer Linc.

Lincoln éclata de rire.

**Lincoln** : Ca fait trois ans que tu vis avec Sara maintenant. Vous avez une petite fille et un autre bébé en route, alors franchement, tu crois que c'est un anneau au doigt et une signature en bas d'un papier qui vont changer votre vie ?

**Michael** : Non. Enfin si, on va enfin porter tous le même nom de famille.

**Lincoln** : Ah ouais, il va falloir l'appeler Sara Scofield maintenant ?

Michael se leva et enfila sa chemise.

**Michael** : Il y a intérêt, je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est ma femme. Tiens d'ailleurs tu devrais aller voir la future madame Scofield, j'ai bien peur que son stress soit encore plus haut que le mien.

**Lincoln** : Ouais, parce qu'en plus Sara enceinte, ça veut dire que ses hormones la travaillent et qu'elle peut-être parfois très… survoltée.

Lincoln éclata de rire quand il vit le visage de Michael blêmir légèrement.

**Lincoln** : Et ouais, frangin, tu vas découvrir les joies de la grossesse.

Il sortit toujours en riant et alla frapper à une porte un peu plus loin.

**Sara** : Qui est-ce ?

**Lincoln** : C'est moi.

**Sara **: Entre.

Lincoln entra et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant Sara dans sa robe de mariée. Sara se tourna vers lui et sourit devant l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son futur beau frère.

**Lincoln** : Ouah… tu es… tu es splendide Sara.

**Sara **: Merci. Heureusement que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on se marie, parce qu'une semaine de plus et le dernier des Scofield m'aurait obligé à prendre une robe plus grande.

Elle n'était enceinte que de trois mois, mais déjà le petit s'imposait. Lincoln sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

**Sara** : Comment va Michael ?

**Lincoln** : Oh… bien. Il se prépare mentalement…

**Sara** : Il est nerveux ?

Il éclata de rire.

**Lincoln** : Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça.

Sara sourit à son tour et se tourna vers la glace.

**Sara** : Tu m'aides à attacher mon collier ?

Lincoln vint se placer derrière elle et attacha le collier. Il l'observa ensuite à travers le miroir.

**Lincoln** : Si on m'avait dit il y a six ans qu'on se retrouverait un jour ici, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Je ne pensais pas non plus que ça se terminerait comme ça.

Il vit qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

**Lincoln** : Voyons Sara, ce n'est que le début.

Elle sourit quand il passa son pouce sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme.

**Sara** : Lincoln, je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant toutes ses années. Et je voulais te dire que même si j'épouse ton frère aujourd'hui, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

Il sentit l'émotion le gagner aussi. Il la serra contre lui.

**Lincoln** : J'espère bien car ce n'est pas parce que tu changes de nom, que tu ne seras plus ma petite sœur.

Elle sourit. Il se recula, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la regarda.

**Lincoln** : Aller madame Scofield, c'est l'heure.

**Sara** : J'arrive.

Elle regarda Lincoln sortir puis se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et sourit. Elle rajusta son maquillage, inspira un grand coup et alla rejoindre l'église. Lincoln l'accompagna jusqu'à l'autel au son de la musique. Ils avancèrent derrière la petite Maddie sous le regard émerveillé de Michael. Sara lui sourit et pensa que vraiment c'était la vie dont elle rêvait.


End file.
